


It's a ...

by goldhowler



Series: Ushijima Family [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Gender Reveal, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: Tadashi's way how to announce the gender of their newest addition to the family is very sweet indeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-daah! It's the gender reveal time! Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone and if I did, just imagine it and I feel like the disappointment will just.. melt away :3

“Are you sure you’re alright coming on your own?” Wakatoshi asked, watching the omega put on his shoes. 

“It’s just a scan, I’ll be fine. You need to work and take care of Toshi.” 

It was Tadashi’s 20 week scan. His belly was already quite big, making it impossible to zip up his jacket, thankfully it was warm enough already. He felt bloated and his hips were too round already, but Wakatoshi just couldn’t stop touching him. The alpha spent hours just running his fingers over his soft thighs and squishy hips, nuzzling the small stretchmarks and freckle patches there, massaging oil into his skin all over his belly and chest and everywhere, it has become their evening routine. 

“Alright. Just text me when you get there,” Wakatoshi kissed his mate’s forehead and pulled him into a hug. 

“Will do. Give Toshi a kiss for me when he wakes up.” 

Tadashi was a little nervous, but didn’t tell his mate. Or rather excited than nervous, as it was possible he might find out the gender of the baby at this scan. With Satoshi he didn’t find out until the 25 week scan as he refused to cooperate. 

-

“Alright, lay down please,” the doctor beckoned towards the examination table lined with white paper tissues. The doctor was a friendly female omega with a kind, sympathetic face and warm smile, always making Tadashi feel secure. “How are you feeling?” 

“I feel good, thank you. Itchy, but I can finally eat everything without feeling nauseous,” he replied as he lay down, pulling his shirt up to his chest and unbuttoning his trousers, pulling them a little lower. He shivered at the feeling of the cold gel on his abdomen, giving him goosebumps. 

“I’m sorry,” the doctor apologized, spreading it with the probe a little. Tadashi breathed deeply, not letting himself hope too much. “Everything looks well, the baby’s growing nicely.” She pressed a button and they heard the heartbeat. It was nice and strong and Tadashi couldn’t help but smile. He would be able to listen to this for hours, the proof of the healthy life growing inside of him. 

“Would you look at that, it seems like the baby’s positioned perfectly to find out the gender. Would you like me to tell you?” The doctor asked and Tadashi looked at her, not entirely convinced he actually heard her say that. 

“Is it… certain?” 

She just nodded and smiled at him. 

“Please, tell me.” 

-

He knew. He knew the gender of the baby growing inside of him and he was just so happy and he was absolutely certain his boys at home would be happy to find out as well. He didn’t even think of how he would tell them, but just the simple fact of coming home and announcing it just like that seemed so boring. 

_Will stop in the shop on the way home. Do we need something?_

He texted Wakatoshi, giving himself a little more time to think about this entire thing. He could get a baby shoes and a nice box or balloons or something, but nothing of that sort particularly appealed to him. Wandering around the shopping centre he suddenly smelled fresh pastry and his mouth started watering immediately. His stomach growled and the baby apparently demanded him to go there and devour the entire shop. When he entered the bakery, he almost moaned.

“Welcome, how what can I get you?” the lovely lady behind the counter asked.

“Hello. I… I don’t know, everything looks and smells so amazing!” Tadashi exclaimed and she just laughed. 

“Well if you ask me, I’d recommend those chocolate filled croissants. They are still warm, just brought them out couple of minutes ago.”

Tadashi’s eyes went wide as he saw them. He was well aware that he shouldn’t, that he was already gaining enough weight, but it they were so perfectly golden he just couldn’t resist. He bought one, sitting at one of the small tables. The first bite he took was just heavenly, it was like a cushion for his soul.   
“This is… perfect,” he told the lady, who was just beaming with pride. “The pastry, the chocolate… Oh my god, can I take you home?”

“You could, but you would have to fight other pregnant omegas that come here to sate their sweet tooth,” she shrugged. Somehow the lady reminded Tadashi of home. 

“Do you make cakes by any chance?” he asked, finally thinking of a way how to announce the gender. If she made pastry this good, he couldn’t really imagine how delicious cakes she would make. 

She beckoned to one of the tables: “Of course we do. Anything in mind?” 

“You see, I just found out the gender of the baby today and was thinking how to tell my family. The fact is that both my mate and my son like sweets too so why not a small cake with the filling coloured blue or pink, you know how it goes. Would it be possible?” 

Twenty minutes later he was exiting the shop with another croissant in his bag and an order placed for Saturday morning. A little afternoon snack with a reveal didn’t sound too bad – the problem now was keeping the secret for the next four days. 

-

He was lying in bed, snuggled tight next to his alpha. Wakatoshi was rubbing circles into his back and Tadashi was almost purring how good it felt. 

“I’ve concluded that our children are just too shy,” Tadashi said and Wakatoshi just chuckled. 

“I believe we will find out at the next scan,” he assured the omega, who was thankful for the darkness that covered his blushing cheeks. He hated lying to his alpha, but he wouldn’t ruin the surprise. 

Wakatoshi stopped rubbing his back and shifted a little, pushing Tadashi’s sleeping shirt up to reveal the growing bump. 

“What are you…?” 

“I’m just going to warn the pup that if he doesn’t let us find out next time, I will make my mission to make sure all of his clothes are the nasty swampy green color. From the day he’s born till he moves out!” he growled playfully, kissing the exposed skin. 

“You’re saying he… do you think it’s a boy?” 

“I think so, I don’t know. I just… it feels natural to call the pup ‘he’, you know? Probably because of Satoshi. But in the end it doesn’t matter,” he placed another few kisses around Tadashi’s bellybutton, nuzzling the skin with his nose. The omega reached down to stroke Wakatoshi’s hair. 

“The pup is healthy and that’s all what matters.” 

“What matters is that you are both healthy,” the alpha clarified, trailing the kisses all the way up to Tadashi’s lips. 

“I love you, you know that right?” 

“Hmm,” Tadashi giggled, “I think you’ll have to remind me a little.” 

-

Saturday approached fast. Tadashi innocently invited his and Wakatoshi’s parents for a visit but didn’t realize that telling Wakatoshi would bring up some questions like _Why did you invite them all?_ or _Is there something I don’t know about?_. It was becoming more and more difficult to invade all of the questions. In the end he just said he felt sad that they couldn’t see their families more often and surely Satoshi would love to see all of his grandparents at once as there wouldn’t be much time until their attention would be irreversibly divided among him and his new sibling. Thankfully it was good enough reason for the Alpha not to ask further questions.

In the morning Tadashi snuck out of the house saying that he should get some dessert for the afternoon, asking Satoshi how he’d feel about getting a cake.

“Chocolate one?” his eyes brightened and he started jumping up and down. The little boy was always so easily excited about the smallest things. 

Tadashi smiled, pretending to think, “How about vanilla one covered with chocolate? I think papa would like that one better, you know he doesn’t like chocolate that much.”

“That is okay too,” Satoshi shrugged. As long as it was cake, apparently, it didn’t matter. 

“Maybe get him to help you hoover?” Tadashi asked Wakatoshi while he was putting on his shoes, the task getting more and more difficult considering his growing belly.

“Who said I’ll hoover?” Wakatoshi snorted jokingly.

Tadashi stuck out his tongue on the alpha before frowning. “I did, so no talking back. When I come back it better be done otherwise I’ll be very angry,” he tried to keep his expression stern, but failed once Wakatoshi raised one of his eyebrows, but saluted and replied with “Roger, captain.” 

“Daddyyyy,” Satoshi ran to the hall, hugging the omega. “I want to come with you!” 

“No, sweetie. You need to help papa with cleaning, you know he’s no good at it,” Tadashi ruffled the little boy’s hair and kissed his forehead. He was getting clingy now that he realized that soon he would no longer be the only child. “I’ll be back really soon, don’t worry.” 

“Come on, Toshi. We have to clean up otherwise daddy will get angry and won’t give us any cake,” Wakatoshi picked Satoshi up, seemingly letting him fall so he was hanging upside down. “Oops,” he laughed when the boy squeaked. 

“Okay, be good you two,” Tadashi smiled and walked out of the house. 

-

When the afternoon came, the house was full of grandparents. They were certainly happy to see each other, Satoshi beaming, running around cuddling with his grandmas. He was a little apprehensive towards Wakatoshi’s mum’s beta partner who wasn’t his grandfather by blood, but steadily warmed up towards the only beta in the room. Wakatoshi’s dad, was living abroad as they separated a long time ago, they would have to send him the video Tadashi planned to record for Tsukki and Kuroo and couple more of his friends. 

“Honey, you look amazing!” his mother smiled and he tugged on his sweater, trying to conceal his round hips. He couldn’t understand why he was so self-conscious about it, so every single time someone complimented him, he blushed and made an attempt to cover himself up. 

“Thank you, mother,” he mumbled and sat on the armrest of the armchair occupied by his mate. Wakatoshi patted his thigh and smiled at him and Tadashi knew exactly what he wanted to say. He couldn’t agree more with his mother-in-law. 

“Cake, cake!” Satoshi started jumping around excitedly. Everyone started laughing and Tadashi finally budged, his fingers shaking a little. This was a big deal and noone had any idea, but he could no longer keep the secret to himself. 

He took out the white box from the fridge and opened it, carefully placing the small cake covered in chocolate and decorated with fruit on the white platter. 

“Can I help you, daddy?” Satoshi ran into the kitchen and Tadashi gave him small dessert forks, telling him to walk carefully so he doesn’t trip, following him anyways as he brought the small plates, placing them on the table before finally presenting the cake to the guests. 

“Can I ask someone to record this, please?” the omega blushed and Ushijima mother’s partner took out his smartphone and pressed record, nodding to Tadashi with a smile. 

Tadashi took a deep breath and looked everyone in the eyes, especially Wakatoshi and Satoshi, who was now sitting on the alpha’s lap. “Actually, I didn’t invite you here just for a visit. The truth is that couple days ago I – I found out the gender of the baby so I wanted to tell you.” Wakatoshi’s jaw dropped as it took him a little while to realize what was happening. 

“You told me you didn’t know,” he said, not accusingly, just stating the fact. 

The omega tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “I know, I just wanted you to find out with everyone else. The – the color of the filling reveals the gender,” he took the knife and extended his hand towards the alpha. “Would you like to cut it?” 

Wakatoshi nodded with a smile on his face and Tadashi sat on his place, lifting Satoshi so he sat on his knees. “Daddy? What is going on?” 

“Now you’re going find out if you’re going to have a little brother or a little sister,” he explained and Satoshi’s eyes widened. 

“I should have known you had something like this planned,” Tadashi’s mom sobbed, taking the tissue her mate offered her. 

“I’m sorry mom, I just wanted to surprise you,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around Satoshi, who snuggled against his side. 

Wakatoshi stared at the cake and nervously tried to bring himself to finally cut into the cake. “Go for it, darling!” his mum encouraged him, sitting on the edge of the couch, gripping the hand of her partner tight. 

Finally he just cut into it, pulling the knife out to cut the other side of the slice, but before he could do that a strangled sound escaped his throat as he saw the colour of the filling stuck to the knife. The others couldn’t see, but the alpha already knew. A massive grin grew on his face when he finally cut the other side and pulled the slice out, revealing the brightly pink icing. 

“It’s a girl!” Tadashi’s mom exclaimed and hugged her wife, both teary eyed. 

Satoshi stared at Wakatoshi and then looked at Tadashi, who wiped tears from his eyes and whispered. “You’re going to have a little baby sister!” 

“A sister!” he screamed and hugged Tadashi tight. 

Wakatoshi just started trembling and sank to his knees, grinning and crying. Tadashi knew well that even though he loved Satoshi with all his heart, he had always wanted a daughter and he was so happy he could give her to him. Satoshi wiggled out of Tadashi’s hold and went to hug papa instead, who just kept crying as he wrapped his arms around the small body. 

-

It was almost 10pm. Everyone has left, the video was sent to their friends and all the dishes washed and cleaned up. Satoshi was already soundly sleeping in his room, which took a long time due to the sugar overload from the cake and the excitement of the knowledge that he would have a baby sister to protect. After all of that Wakatoshi filled the bath with their favourite apple scented bubbles and dragged his mate there. It’s been ages since they took a bath together, even though that was the reason of getting such a huge bathtub in the first place. 

Tadashi was leaning against Wakatoshi’s chest, not being able to stop smiling as he enjoyed those big, warms hands softly rubbing over his bump. They were silent, just enjoying each other’s company, processing how their future would be like. They were going to bring a little girl into their all male house and the omega already knew she would get spoiled terribly, not only by them, but especially by Satoshi. 

Tadashi turned a little, tilted his head back and pouted his lips, earning a soft kiss from his mate. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you as soon as I found out,” he whispered and looked the alpha in the eyes. 

Wakatoshi just shook his head, “It’s okay, love. I think it was sweet to let us all know at the same time. I am so happy,” he grinned again and circled Tadashi’s bellybutton with his finger, making the omega giggle. “We should start thinking of names soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the hits, kudos and comments! <3


End file.
